


The Meaning of Family

by SankaMalfoy



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Français | French, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, SEAL Team (TV) Secret Santa 2019, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Mais cette année, il avait une chance d’avoir un vrai Thanksgiving, avec la dinde et tout ce qui allait avec. Plus important encore : il allait passer la journée avec la famille qu’il s’était choisie et qui l’avait choisie lui. Aujourd’hui, il allait passer la journée entouré de personnes qui se souciaient vraiment de lui.
Relationships: Bravo Team & Clay Spenser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Meaning of Family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Meaning of Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921757) by [islandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl). 



* * *

**UNE VRAIE FAMILLE**

* * *

Clay était en train de chercher ses clés quand son téléphone bipa dans sa poche. Il soupira et jongla avec le sac et les caisses de bières qu’il portait pour tenter de l’attraper. Ça lui prit un peu de temps, et il manqua de peu de tout faire tomber, avant d’y arriver. Il avait un message de Sonny. Il n’avait pas besoin de le lire pour savoir ce qu’il contenait.

« Ouais, Sonny. » marmonna Clay en fermant sa porte. « Je m’arrêterai en chemin pour acheter de la chantilly. »

Sonny n’avait pas arrêté de lui envoyer des messages depuis la veille, après découvert que personne n’avait acheté de chantilly pour manger avec les tartes. D’une manière ou d’une autre, c’était devenu la mission de Clay de passer en chercher sur son chemin ; et malgré le nombre de fois où il avait assuré à Sonny qu’il irait, depuis la veille, il semblait que Sonny ne lui faisait pas confiance pour accomplir une tâche aussi simple. Il aurait pu être agacé à cette idée mais le désespoir de Sonny à l’idée de manquer de chantilly était juste trop drôle.

« Eh, fils. »

La voix sortit Clay de son amusement. Il releva brusquement la tête et posa les yeux sur Ash qui se tenait dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches et un sourire au visage alors qu’il observait Clay. Sa simple vue fit passer l’humeur de Clay de ‘’joyeuse’’ à ‘’renfrognée’’. La journée avait commencé de façon prometteuse. C’était son premier repas de Thanksgiving depuis longtemps.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Ash ? » réussit à demander Clay après s’être secoué mentalement pour rester à regarder stupidement son père. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne t’avais pas vu. »

N’importe qui d’autre aurait eu le bon goût de se sentir honteux, mais pas le grand Ash Spencer. Non, les mots glissaient sur lui sans jamais l’atteindre. Il haussa simplement les épaules comme si ça n’avait aucune importance.

« Je suis venu pour prendre un verre avec mon fils. » répondit Ash en posant les yeux sur les sacs que tenait Clay. « Mais j’ai l’impression que tu as déjà des projets. »  
« Effectivement. » confirma Clay. « Je mange avec l’équipe. »  
« Passe ton tour. » lâcha Ash. « C’est Thanksgiving ! Tu devrais passer la journée en famille. »

Clay retint difficilement la remarque qui voulait quitter ses lèvres. Qu’est-ce qu’Ash savait sur la famille ? Ces derniers mois qu’il avait passé sans Ash lui avaient fait du bien ; quand il avait fini par comprendre ce que le silence-radio de la part de l’autre homme signifiait, il avait réussi à lâcher prise. Ash ne serait jamais le père que Clay aurait désespérément voulu qu’il soit. Il était juste un moyen d’arriver à ses fins pour l’homme, rien de plus. Ça l’avait dévasté dans un premier temps mais la leçon qu’Adam avait tenté de lui apprendre avait fini par prendre tout son sens.

L’équipe était la seule famille dont il avait besoin.

« Je passe la journée avec ma famille. » déclara posément Clay.

Cette fois-ci, les mots de Clay semblèrent percer l’armure d’Ash et l’atteindre. Clay ne loupa pas la légère contraction de son visage ; ses yeux se plissèrent davantage sous l’effet de la colère alors qu’il ne quittait pas du regard Clay. Ash prit une brève inspiration et la relâcha doucement en reniflant.

« On croirait entendre Seaver, hein ? » plaisanta Ash avec jovialité mais Clay ne manqua pas la pique qui se cachait derrière son intonation.

Ash était du genre à la jouer sale mais Clay refusait de se laisser entraîner. Il resterait agréable envers son père. Ash avait la bouche ouverte pour lâcher une nouvelle pique quand Clay lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

« Comme je te l’ai dit, j’ai des choses de prévu. Désolé. »  
« Okay. J’aurai dû appeler. » abdiqua Ash en levant les mains en signe de soumission. « Peut-être une autre fois ? »

Clay décida de lui concéder cette victoire parce qu’il connaissait assez Ash pour savoir qu’il n’arrêterait pas de pousser jusqu’à obtenir ce qu’il voulait.

« Ouais. Peut-être une autre fois. »

Ash lui jeta un dernier regard avant de secouer la tête et s’éloigner dans le couloir.

« Joyeux Thanksgiving, Clay. »

*

Malgré le fait d’avoir envoyé se faire voir Ash, Clay n’avait pas retrouver l’excitation qu’il avait précédemment ressentit. Il déposa les sacs dans sa voiture avant de se glisser derrière le volant et de claquer la portière avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il détestait qu’Ash ait ce pouvoir sur lui, que sa simple vu le fasse grincer des dents ; quelques minutes avec cet homme et il bouillait. Malgré tout ce qu’il avait fait et dit, Ash restait son père et il y aurait toujours une partie de Clay qui l’aimerait malgré ses ressentiments.

Clay s’engagea sur le parking et se gara sur une place proche d’un morceau de d’herbe. Il pouvait voir le reste de l’équipe était arrivé et commençait à tout installer. Sonny, Trent et Jason étaient près du grill ; ils s’occupaient de le mettre en route. Naïma et Alana déballaient les accompagnements en plaisantant, un sourire aux lèvres. Mickey et RJ couraient après Jameelah qui avait un ballon de football entre les mains. Adam arriva alors qu’il les observait toujours. Il avait les bras chargés de nourriture. Sa femme n’était pas loin derrière lui, aidant Brock à gérer Cerb et transporter son propre chargement de nourriture. Leur arrivée offrit un nouveau partenaire de jeu aux enfants. Clay les regarda avec amusements alors qu’ils patientaient anxieusement pendant que Brock lui retirait sa laisse ; ils se remirent immédiatement à courir, chassé par le chien.

Les regarder rire lui donnait l’impression de ne pas être à sa place. Il avait l’impression d’être un nuage noir qui était sur le point de faire disparaître leur soleil et c’était la dernière chose qu’il voulait. Clay avait passé la semaine à attendre ce moment ; il avait prié pour ne pas être envoyé en mission et devoir louper ça. Il n’avait pas eu de vrai repas de Thanksgiving depuis… il n’arrivait même pas à se souvenir s’il en avait déjà eu un. Probablement que oui, mais il avait été trop petit pour s’en souvenir. Ces grands-parents avaient eu leur version de Thanksgiving mais ce n’était pas comparable. Quand il était finalement revenu, il était soit seul, soit déployé dans une partie du monde oublié de Dieu pendant les vacances.

Mais cette année, il avait une chance d’avoir un vrai Thanksgiving, avec la dinde et tout ce qui allait avec. Plus important encore : il allait passer la journée avec la famille qu’il s’était choisie et qui l’avait choisie lui. Aujourd’hui, il allait passer la journée entouré de personnes qui se souciaient vraiment de lui.

Il sursauta quand on tapa contre la vitre côté passager, sortant de ses pensées. Clay leva les yeux vers Brian qui lui souriait comme un idiot. Quand Clay ne réagit pas, son sourire se transforma en une expression confuse. Brian ouvrit la porte et glissa la tête dans la voiture.

« Tu vas rester assis là toute la journée ou tu comptes nous rejoindre à un moment ? » demanda-t-il.

Clay prit une rapide inspiration et hocha la tête avant d’ouvrir sa portière. Il était hors de question qu’il laisse Ash gâcher une chose de plus dans sa vie. Jusqu’à ce que l’homme se montre, il attendait avec impatience cette journée. Il était déterminé à passer un bon moment en compagnie de son équipe. Cette idée aida Clay à repousser loin de son esprit les dernières pensées liées à son père.

« Ça va ? » demanda Brian en s’avançant vers lui.  
« Ouais, ça va. » répondit Clay en lui tendant un sac. « Rend-toi utile. »

Bria, ricana ; il avait déjà les bras prit avec ses propres sacs mais il se débrouilla pour récupérer celui de Clay sans trop de difficulté. Clay sortit le pack de bière du coffre et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les tables de pique-nique que l’équipe BRAVO s’était appropriée. Ils furent saccueillis par un chœur de salutations et des aboiements alors que les enfants faisaient un nouveau passage en courant.

« T’en a mis du temps, Boucles d’Or. » s’exclama Sonny en leva sa bouteille de bière dans sa direction. « J’étais en train de me demander si tu t’étais perdu dans le magasin. »

Clay perdit son sourire à la mention du magasin. Il avait oublié la chantilly. Après tous les messages de Sonny, il avait réussi à oublier. Il avait été tellement surpris par Ash que ça lui était complètement sorti de l’esprit.

« Ne me dit pas que t’as oublié. » gronda Sonny en le regardant avec sérieux. « On peut pas manger de tarte sans chantilly. »  
« Ouais, à propos de ça… » commença Clay en se préparant mentalement pour les remontrances qu’il allait subir, avant que Brian vienne à sa rescousse.  
« Elles sont juste là. » déclara-t-il en sortant les bombes de chantilly, les unes après les autres de son sac jusqu’à ce qu’il y en ait huit, alignées comme des petits soldats, sur une table.

Sonny plissa les yeux avec suspicion alors qu’il observait Brian avant d’hocher la tête avec approbation.

« Le petit nouveau à la rescousse. Il était temps que tu te rendes utile. »

Clay jeta un regard à Brian, remarquant son petit sourire alors qu’il était déjà en train de proposer à Naïma et Alana de les aider à tout mettre en place. Clay laissa échapper un soupir discret de soulagement. Il accepta la bière que lui tendait Jason et le suivit vers le grill. Il prit une gorgée quand Jason le regarda des pieds à la tête. Il ne dit rien mais sa question était claire dans son regard. Est-ce qu’il allait bien ?

Clay hocha la tête. Ouais, il irait bien.

*

Il était en train de se relaxer sur un banc, sa deuxième bière à la main, en regardant Brock et Trent se disputer à propos de la meilleure façon d’arroser la dinde. Près des tables, Naïma et Alana étaient occupées à tenir les enfants et Sonny loin de la nourriture. Dès qu’elles avaient le dos tourné, Sonny continuait à goûter tout ce qu’il pouvait. Jason s’approcha de Clay, un ballon de football dans les mains. Il visa doucement le torse de Clay, l’observant avec amusement alors qu’il réussissait tant bien que mal à l’attraper d’une seule main, l’autre toujours enroulée autour de sa boisson.

« Partant par un match. » demanda Jason.  
« Ouais. » acquiesça Clay en lui renvoyant la balle, un sentiment chaleureux prenant place dans sa poitrine à cette idée.  
« Parfait. Rassemble les gamins. Ça les occupera jusqu’à ce que la dinde soit cuite. » expliqua Jason.

Clay n’était pas sûr de qui ils étaient supposé distraire : les gamins qui couraient autour de la nourriture ou Sonny qui se jeter sur chaque opportunité qui se présentait à lui. Que ce soit l’une ou l’autre raison, il était excité par l’idée.

« Les gamins contre les adultes. » annonça Sonny quand Jason lui envoya la balle.  
« C’est pas juste pour les gamins… » commença Clay jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque le sourire amusé de Sonny. « Attend… »  
« Tu fais partie des enfants. » expliqua Trent avec un grand sourire. « Comme Armstrong. »

Mikey et Jameelah applaudirent avec excitement. Clay se contenta d’hocher la tête avant d’échanger un high five avec eux. Emma et Hanna se postèrent sur la ligne de touche après que leur offre d’arbitrage ait été acceptée.

Ils se mirent rapidement d’accord sur les règles : pas besoin de tacler juste de toucher le porteur du ballon, même si les gars de l’équipe BRAVO avaient tendance à se bousculer entre eux. À chaque fois que Clay avait la balle, Sonny fonçait à toute vitesse vers lui comme un linebacker. Il ne lui fallut qu’un seul tacle ‘’accidentel’’ de la part du Texan pour comprendre qu’il valait mieux laisser le ballon à Jameelah et Mikey. Jameelah courait, la balle entre les mains en poussant des petits cris. Ray la laissait passer, faisant semblant de trébucher avant de tendre les mains et l’attraper. En revanche, Mikey est un sportif né, parvenant à passer plusieurs fois Jason et Brock sans se faire toucher. Son exubérance était contagieuse.

Clay ne savait pas qui l’amusait le plus : regarder les gamins jouer ou jouer contre ses frères. Plusieurs fois, Adam essaya de lui passer devant ; chaque fois Clay réussi à le toucher au dernier moment. Le terrain était complètement dégagé devant Jason et il était prêt à marquer à nouveau quand Clay plongea devant lui, les mains en avant. Il frappa le ballon, faisant lâcher sa prise à Jason. Ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre. Clay se releva, couvert de terre et de tâches d’herbe mais il tenait fermement la balle entre ses mains. Jason lui donna un coup de poing joueur dans l’épaule, un regard approbateur au visage. Il s’éloigna ensuite pour rejoindre son équipe.

« Okay, Jameelah, tu es prête ? C’est à toi de jouer. » annonça Clay en refermant le cercle qu’il avait formé avec son équipe.

S’ils avaient compté les points, il était certain qu’ils auraient eu quelques touchdowns de retard, mais c’était plus une question de fierté. Ils devaient marquer avec le ballon que Jason avait perdu simplement pour pouvoir s’en vanter.

« Prête ! » s’exclama Jameelah en se redressa et en bombant le torse.  
« On te protège. Tu as juste à courir. » lui dit Brian en lui tapotant le crâne. « Compris ? »  
« Ils ne m’auront pas. » acquiesça-t-elle avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Clay attrapa la balle et la passa immédiatement à Jameelah. Elle poussa un petit cri d’excitement avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes le permettaient, mais pas assez vite pour battre les hommes adultes qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Clay se précipita derrière elle. Il l’attrapa et courut après l’avoir calée sous son bras. Il entendit le chœur de grognement autour de lui mais il n’hésita pas ; il les dépassa jusqu’à qu’il n’y ait plus que Brock entre lui et la zone d’en but. Quand Brock s’élança vers eux, prêt à les toucher, Clay pivota sur lui-même pour s’éloigner de lui et se baissa pour déposer Jameelah par terre.

« Court Jams, court. » encouragea Clay alors que Brock le touchait.

Brock tourna les talons et tendit les bras vers Jameelah mais elle était déjà trop loin ; ses petits pieds l’avaient conduit jusqu’à la zone d’en but.

« Touchdown ! » cria Clay en levant les mains en signe de victoire.

Il courut jusqu’à Jameelah, l’attrapa et la souleva le plus haut possible au-dessus de sa tête. Elle cria de joie. Quand il la reposa au sol, Clay lui montra comment jeter la balle au sol. Mikey et Brian les rejoignirent dans la zone d’en but pour échanger des high fives et des félicitations alors que Jason grognait. Clay leva les yeux de Jameelah prêt à taquiner Jason pour leur avoir offert leur touchdown quand il repéra quelque chose par-dessus l’épaule de Jason. Ou plutôt quelqu’un.

A plusieurs mètres, sur le parking, Ash était appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture. La joie qu’il ressentait disparut alors qu’il avait le sentiment qu’une pierre venait lui tomber au fond de l’estomac. Il prit une brusque inspiration alors que tous ses muscles se tendaient ; ses pensées défilaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Comment est-ce qu’il avait su où le trouver ?

« Clay ? »

L’hésitation dans la voix de Brian attira l’attention de Clay assez longtemps pour qu’il réalise que tout le monde s’était rendu compte de son changement de d’humeur. Adam et Jason posèrent tous les deux un regard calculateur sur lui alors que Brian, le seul capable de voir ce qui avait attiré l’attention de Clay, avait l’air inquiet. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir s’éloigner, d’étouffer tous les sentiments qu’il ressentait avant de ruiner la journée pour tout le monde. Cependant, il resta immobile, se laissant un moment pour que ses sentiments se calment avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Depuis le premier jour, l’équipe BRAVO lui avait assuré qu’il n’était pas seul, qu’il avait une famille ; une meute de loup prêt à surveiller ses arrières et à le défendre contre tout. Il n’allait pas fuir parce que son père avait décidé d’envahir sa vie à nouveau.

Il n’allait pas laisser Ash ruiner un jour parfait en faisant une scène. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s’écarta du groupe, se dirigeant vers le parking. Ses actions attirèrent l’attention de tout le monde vers sa cible. Avant qu’il ait pu s’éloigner d’eux, une main se tendit pour l’arrêter. Adam ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler avant que Clay secoue la tête.

« Je m’occupe de ça. » assura Clay avant de s’éloigner.

Naïma lui offrit un sourire compréhensif quand il passa devant les tables de pique-nique. Il n’y avait pas de secret dans la famille BRAVO ; elle en savait autant que Ray sur sa vie et sa relation déplorable avec son père. Son soutien silencieux lui remonta le moral alors qu’il continuait à avancer.

« Bonne idée d’utiliser la gamine pour marquer. » déclara Ash en guise de salutation.

Il avait un sourire aux lèvres mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le hérissa. Clay décida d’ignorer son commentaire, refusant de laisser son père le provoquer pour qu’ils se disputent.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Clay en se faisant violence pour garder un ton calme.  
  


Ash fit mine d’être confus pendant un moment avant de rire sombrement.

« Désolé, une impression de déjà-vu. Je suis certain qu’on a déjà eu cette conversation. »  
« C’est le cas. » grinça Clay, sa frustration commençant lentement à le rattraper. « Et je t’ai dit qu’on parlerait plus tard. »  
« Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Je me suis dit que je n’avais qu’à passer. » répondit nonchalamment Ash.  
« Comment est-ce que tu savais où me trouver ? »

La question fit rire Ash et il agita une main devant son visage comme s’il voulait chasser une mouche.

« Je te l’ai dit, je m’intéresse à toi. »

Ses mots sonnaient plus comme une menace que comme un réconfort. Clay sentit la colère brûlant dans sa poitrine se transformer doucement en autre chose d’autre. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de garder un ton de voix exempt de toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Il refusait de donner à son père plus d’armes contre lui.

« Comme je te l’ai dit… » commença-t-il fermement. «… j’ai des choses de prévues pour aujourd’hui. On pourra se voir un autre jour. »  
« Très bien. » lâcha sarcastiquement Ash. « Tu passes la journée avec ta _famille_. »

Clay tressaillit. La façon dont Ash prononçait ce mot le transformait en quelque chose de d’ignoble, comme si ses mots étaient empoisonnés. Clay serra les poings alors que son ton résonnait dans sa tête, faisant écho à une autre époque de sa vie où il était plus petit, plus faible et incapable de se défendre. Ce n’était plus le cas.

« Oui, famille. » rétorqua Clay, toute amabilité oubliée. « Je suis certain que le concept t’est inconnu parce que toute personne qui ne te permet pas de faire évoluer ta carrière n’est qu’un poids qui te pèse. Mais mon équipe ? On se supporte les uns, les autres, pour tout. »  
« J’ai fait de mon mieux avec toi, Clay. » statua Ash avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. « Je suis juste désolé que ça n’est pas été assez pour toi. »  
« Tu n’as jamais essayé. » siffla Clay entre ses dents.

Il fit un pas en avant. Ça le démangeait d’attraper Ash et de la secouer. Il se retint, serrant les poings jusqu’à ce que ces ongles laissent des marques dans ses paumes.

« Je ne te demandais pas d’être le meilleur père du monde. Tout ce que tu aurais eu à faire aurait été d’être là, mais même ça tu n’as pas réussi à le faire ! »  
« C’était mon job, Clay. » soupira Ash comme s’il parlait à un enfant de deux ans. « Je pensais que tu avais fini par le comprendre. Mais je suppose que j’aurai toujours le mauvais rôle avec toi. »  
« Je voulais juste que tu m’aimes ! » cria Clay en leva les bras au ciel avec exaspération. « Mais la seule chose que tu n’as jamais aimé, c’est ta propre petite personne. »  
« Pour qui tu te prends ? » gronda Ash en ouvrant la bouche pour lancer une autre pique quand une autre voix le coupa.  
« Assez ! »

Clay se mit au garde à vous en entendant l’ordre, retrouvant ses esprits. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna, posant les yeux sur Adam qui arborait une expression neutre.

« Et voilà Seaver à la rescousse. » cracha Ash. « Toujours à se battre à la place du gamin ? »  
« Il a dit ‘’assez’’. » aboya Jason.

Ce n’était qu’à cet instant que Clay réalisa que ce n’était pas qu’Adam qui était à ces côtés. Il posa son regard sur Jason qui se tenait près d’Adam, le visage tordu par la colère et les bras croisés. Brian se trouvait à sa droite, assez près de son épaule pour que Clay arrive à sentir sa présence mais sans envahir son espace personnel. C’était la spécialité de Brian. Près de lui, Sonny était tendu, prêt au combat ; il ne cherchait même pas à cacher la haine qui était clairement inscrite sur son visage.

Ash leva les mains en signe de soumission.

« Désolé les gars, j’essaie juste d’avoir une conversation avec mon fils. »  
« Ouais, eh ben, le gamin n’a pas envie de parler avec toi alors je te suggère de partir. » grogna Sonny.  
« C’est une conversation privée et j’aimerai pouvoir la finir. » déclara Ash en le foudroyant du regard.  
« Ce n’est pas privé quand tout le monde peut entendre. » répliqua Jason, défiant Ash de l’affronter.  
« Ouais, le gamin est bruyant quand il est sur la défensive. »

Clay fit un pas en avant mais quelqu’un agrippa sa chemise, l’obligeant à s’immobiliser. Adam bougea légèrement, se déplaçant légèrement pour se trouver devant lui. Clay n’était pas certain de savoir si c’était pour le protéger où pour l’empêcher de bouger. Ça n’avait aucune importance, il appréciait simplement l’attention. Clay sentit son cœur retrouver un rythme plus calme, après avoir battu la chamade, à l’idée que son équipe assurait ses arrières. Il y avait toujours de la colère brûlant en lui, se mêlant à un sentiment qu’il était incapable de nommer, mais ça se calmait doucement grâce à la présence de sa famille.

« Comme l’a dit Sonny la conversation est terminée. Dégage. » déclara Adam, la voix aussi dure que le métal.

La colère éclata dans le regard d’Ash, entièrement diriger vers Clay. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu’il allait faire. Ash était plein de colère et il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour exploser. Il était capable de beaucoup de chose quand il estimait qu’on lui avait fait du tort. Clay était peut-être l’allumette mais BRAVO avait allumé la mèche quand ils s’étaient mêlés de leur conversation. Clay se tendit, prêt à affronter ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Jason fit un pas en avant, menaçant.

« Dégage, avant qu’on s’occupe de toi. »

Un calme dérangeant s’abattit sur le groupe, plein de tension alors qu’ils attendaient tous de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Finalement, Ash rit sombrement et leva les mains au ciel en signe de reddition ; son regard était toujours brûlant quand il se posa sur Clay.

« Okay, je pars. Mais je vais te dire un truc… » siffla Ash en se penchant en avant pour donner du poids à son argument. « _Ils_ ne sont pas ta famille. _Ils_ t’abandonneront quand tu auras le plus besoin d’eux. Et cette fois, tu seras seul. Je ne serais pas là pour ramasser les morceaux. »

Adam, Sonny et Jason bougèrent comme un seul homme, faisant un pas en avant. Ils entourèrent Clay comme un mur redoutable, le cachant à la vue d’Ash. Ce n’était pas nécessaire. L’expression tordue par la colère d’Ash était gravée dans son esprit alors que ses mots raisonnaient dans ses oreilles. Le poids de la main qui se posa entre ses omoplates était réconfortant et l’aida à garder la tête froide. Clay n’avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c’était Brian.

En face de lui, Ash finit par reculer. Clay l’entraperçut en train de glisser dans sa voiture avant de quitter le parking en faisant crisser ses pneus. Ce n’était qu’après son départ que la tension quitta finalement tout le monde. Jason et Adam se tournèrent, posant tous les deux des regards inquiets sur lui. Autant leur présence était réconfortante, autant la façon dont ils l’observaient était suffocante. Il avait besoin d’un moment pour lécher ses blessures et reprendre le contrôles des émotions qui menaçaient de l’engloutir.

Il fit un pas pour s’éloigner mais la voix d’Adam le fit se figer.

« Clay. »

Lentement, il se tourna pour jeter un regard à l’homme qui avait davantage été une figure paternelle pour lui que ne l’avait été l’homme avec qui il partageait le même sang. Le regard d’Adam était sincère, comme si son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine alors qu’il observait Clay.

« Il parlait de sa propre vie. » lui dit Adam. « Ce n’est pas ton histoire. Tu n’es pas ton père. Tu ne le seras jamais. »

Clay déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête avant de s’éloigner d’eux. En retournant vers les tables de pique-nique, il remarqua que tout le monde regardait dans leur direction. Les enfants continuaient à courir mais il y avait une certaine retenue flottant dans l’air. Clay ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que c’était de sa faute. Il avait su à l’instant où il avait vu Ash aujourd’hui qu’il finirait par ruiner leur journée et il se sentait coupable à cause de ça.

Il s’appuya contre l’aile de sa voiture. Sonny et Brian retournaient lentement vers les tables, suivit par Jason qui avait l’air contrarié et Adam. Il ferait mieux de simplement partir, pensa Clay. Qu’ils profitent du reste de leur après-midi en paix sans que son humeur maussade gâche la leur.

Le bruit du gravier attira son attention et il remarqua Naïma qui venait vers lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il ne l’avait même pas remarqué approcher. Elle s’arrêta juste devant lui, son regard s’adoucissant à mesure qu’elle l’observait. Sans un mot, elle fit un pas en avant et l’attira dans une étreinte. Ça le prit par surprise mais après un moment d’hésitation, il leva les bras et la lui rendit. Il eut l’impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine quand elle le serra un peu plus fort. Quelque chose lâcha en lui et il se laissa aller entre ses bras. Pendant un instant, il se sentit aimé et protégé comme on peut uniquement l’être entre les bras d’une mère. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu’il la serrait plus fort.

« Je suis désolée, chéri. » murmura-t-elle dans son épaule, en s’accrochant à lui comme si elle avait peur qu’on tente de l’arracher de ses bras.

Clay se recula lentement, se frottant les yeux pour effacer ses larmes. Naïma ne brisa pas le contact, elle garda une main sur le bras de Clay en une promesse silencieuse qu’elle était bien là avec lui. Après un moment, Clay leva les yeux vers elle. Toute trace d’embarras disparu quand il vit le regard qu’elle posait sur lui, plein d’amour et de fierté.

« Je suis désolée, Clay. » répéta-t-elle avec un sourire triste aux lèvres. « Je suis désolée du fait que ton père ne sera jamais ce que tu voudrais qu’il soit. C’est un connard et un idiot fini pour passer à côté d’un fils comme toi. »

Malgré la peine qui lui serrait la poitrine, Clay laissé échapper un petit gloussement, à mi-chemin d’un sanglot, à ses mots. La férocité qu’il pouvait lire dans le regard de Naïma lui rappelait une lionne protégeant ses petits. Elle ne laisserait personne blesser ses bébés tant qu’elle serait dans les parages. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il se rendit compte qu’elle avait cette expression alors qu’elle pensait à lui.

« Peu importe ce qu’il dit, on est ta famille. On sera toujours là pour toi, Clay. » affirma Naïma en serrant son bras pour souligner ses mots. « Compris ? »  
« Oui m’dame. » murmura doucement Clay en hochant la tête.  
« Bien. Maintenant, retournons-y avant que Sonny mange toute la farce. » conclut Naïma en glissant son bras sous le sien alors qu’ils retournaient ensemble vers les tables de pique-nique.

Tout le monde était rassemblé et essayait de faire croire qu’il n’était pas en train d’observer avidement leur échange. Cependant, dès qu’ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres des tables, toutes les têtes se tournèrent anxieusement dans leur direction. Clay détestait être le centre de l’attention mais il voyait clairement l’inquiétude et la sollicitude sur leur visage alors qu’ils l’observaient. C’était presque trop. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Naïma lui tapota la main en lui souriant.

« Je suis désolé. » s’excusa doucement Clay. « Pour avoir ruiner la fête. »  
« Rien n’est ruiné, Clay. » réfuta Adam, son ton ne laissa aucune place au débat.   
« Ouais, c’est la mi-temps ! » s’exclama Jameelah en trépignant d’excitement sur le banc. « Oncle Trent a dit que la dinde est prête. C’est l’heure de manger ! »

Son exubérance et sa joie firent dispraître la tension qui s’attardait encore. Clay laissa échapper un petit soupire en sentant se relaxant finalement.

« On va quand même te botter le cul, Beau Gosse. » affirma Sonny, d’une voix traînante. « Après la tarte. »

Naïma fut la première à bouger après avoir serré une dernière fois son bras de manière rassurante. Doucement, tout le monde suivit son exemple, attrapant des couverts et en s’installant autour des tables. Trent attrapa un couteau pour découper la dinde et Adam s’approcha de Clay pour lui tendre une bière en silence. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent sans bouger, se contentant d’observer la scène qui se déroulait face à eux ; Brian se chamaillant avec Sonny pour les pillons alors que Brock et Mikey se disputaient pour le bréchet.

La main d’Adam se posa gentiment sur l’épaule de Clay. Quand il lui jeta un regard, il vit qu’il avait une expression douce sur le visage. Comme le regard de Naïma, c’était plein de fierté et d’une sorte d’amour paternel que Clay n’aurait jamais espéré voir.

« Tu sais, ce n’est pas uniquement le sang qui fait une famille, Clay. » dit-il. « C’est la loyauté et la compassion. C’est de toujours être là pour les autres et de pardonner. C’est l’amour et un lien incassable. Et laisse-moi te dire une chose, gamin, tu as tout ça et plus encore ici. »

Clay reposa les yeux sur son équipe, sur leurs pitreries. Il ne ressentait rien d’autre qu’une chaleur croissante dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu’Adam avait raison. BRAVO était sa famille, remplissant un rôle que sa mère n’avait pas pu remplir et que son père n’avait pas voulu. Même si ce n’était pas le jour parfait qu’il avait imaginé, ça n’en restait pas moins un jour plein de joie, de rires et d’amour. C’était tout ce qu’il avait souhaité pour son premier véritable Thanksgiving.

  



End file.
